Breaking the Beast
by Embodiment-Of-Fear
Summary: Jimmy Donaldson had everything he could desire. Under the name, MrBeast, fame, fortune and life security were awaiting him. But things turn south after he is kidnapped for three weeks and blackmailed by T-Series.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="acd7ec1174ddfe1ea37379e6420bed66"December 15th, 2020/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f564a87d5c5d68ee9bb39d23859ee24b"Mr. Beast didn't think anything interesting would happen that day. They were supposed to go film a video that particular winter evening but the temperature was inching to the negatives and only doomed to go lower. Not like filming a video was the most interesting thing he could be doing. They've become almost too ordinary, but the jokes and the laughter and the joy he gets from those around him was enough to suffice for it. Now lounging in the warehouse things were abnormally quiet. Jake was passed out on the couch, snoring lightly. Chandler and Chris we're sharing headphones watching a QuackityHQ video on blast volume and Garret was browsing through his Twitter feed while listening to one of that 24/7 lofi live streams. But Beast was just happy spinning slowly in his office chair letting his own thoughts consume him. It's been a long time when he could just sort through whatever was on his mind. With the soft hum of the heater acting as a sort of white noise, he reveled in the peace, even if just for a few moments in the long stretch of eternity that should be his life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ecb4cb6151400872696bcb7b5e53e0d""Jimmy!" Garret began, excitement rising in his tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9ce9d3e995ef403860e84e78b666b51""Ya?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f6205a563414f6eec9a579d275011662""The T-Series channel got deleted." He opened one eye, disbelief painting his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="409e9981225f947b609256d2ab24b4dc""I'm sorry what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bb39ecd6245d6a1c0411d6889917b107""It's true, the idiots in charge... they actually thought it was a good idea to aim some content to kids and look where it got them. Both the new kid's channel and the main channel got deleted as punishment." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2121c4e25d6f90c5b554012ed7febd67""What a bunch of boomers... wait... doesn't that mean that PewDiePie is number 1 again?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bb781bf741d1f8b65ed8c5616ecc78e4""Holy shit dude I think you're right." Leaning back in his chair, a smile crossed his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2714d437a260056da408c03ad0ca9303""Oh my god, all that money I spent isn't in vain. Finally, after all these years!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b13b4cfd13c7b4c446d97c1e6fd047d3""None of the money you spend is in vain. Besides, you'll just get more!" Jimmy chuckled at that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="900dc5a0569603fba6f775046b37d581""Hey every ATM has its breaking point. I'm gonna overheat at some point and then who will you rely on to pay your bills?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="07a747650feffa5048697715978b1475""I'll just steal what's in your safe!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3ba716d51f8b67e9e9c9c47943043551""Seriously? I have legit 5 bucks, 3 pennies, and an old McDonalds toy in there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8caa86ac0d28f02d0792e47310334b54""If you have the McQueen McDonalds toy I can bribe the tax people with it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d63ca71fd6fa55c345405dbe49b24073""Sure you will Garret..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a7ab20ec0ab3262ce329c7dcb399a4e"***/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3838afa61319d1503286b866448481c1"Days pass. He celebrated with Felix and actually got around to filming 'Last One to Stop Caroling Wins 10,000'. The holidays were just around the corner and the pace was picking up. Opening his 50¢ holiday store and trying to get nice gifts for his friends and family, things were just stressful enough to keep him on his toes but laid back enough for the final weeks of 2020 to be light. The eve before the opening of the holiday store, they still had a lot to prepare. Jake and Garret were getting the last of the lights on the building while Chandler (who was surprisingly good at sewing) was working in the break room on specialized Santa suit for Jake since Amazon was sold out of one's his size. But Jimmy had to deal with the literal man child, aka Chris for decorating the tree. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="14d20185ca0b8fa812409eb0424bb080""And I get to put the star on right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="234dbb952c90ed6b58df67dfa36290bd""Yes, Chris you can put the star on WHEN WE'RE FINISHED."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6dfc7a6df8b04d8348015d9e350da609""Move faster than, that's the best part!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="787359807ee98fbfcc019901dac2bd25""Hey if you wanna get to putting the star on your gonna have to actually put ornaments on instead of just passing them to me every 45 seconds."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f88b87e94fb2e00afde8fc3a0f3d487""But then your gonna pull out the 'that ornament doesn't go there' bullshit! I'm sorry, are there designated branches for ornaments? Didn't think so." Jimmy started laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e95fab43608963772d88522a5aaf228""Well, that's because you find the most unstable branches and put the heaviest ones there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3edc4ed5588a00ad2e694214ba225e8b""So?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b1b37cb5ab0a5a5c61171f82eabbffb""So! ...Ugh here just keep giving me ornaments." They kept at it for a while, him hanging the decorations and Chris... well he brought the mood up? As they finished the last few, Jimmy sent Chris to go check up on Chandler so he could do something. Inside one of the translucent plastic ornaments, he hid 10k for one of the customers or the crew to find. Smiling at his work, Chris and Chandler returned carrying the Santa suit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d86fd39bf0d50b4864c45860ae5771b""It's done! Get the Viking in here to try it on!" Jimmy nodded and went out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b2a32583572a22d7482938b3e18a1f6""Jake get in here, your suits done."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55a38b7a68fe284a0b690bd36f9a929c""Perfect timing!" He yelled back. "We just finished with the lights." Garret and Jake climbed down, tearing off their snow-dusted coats the moment they stepped in. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="efa6393bd0de057e8110192edb7110c2""Here go put it on! Hopefully, it works..." Jake disappeared into the restroom while the rest of them looked at the tree. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae2126cbe61607534e6380995b1e7391""Nicely done! Did Chris get to put the star on like he wanted to?" Garret asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89197ac2dd5cf502bf89932b531087c1""Yep. That's why it's crooked." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc4b46154d349ee86e03b7339769cb8f""Hey, I've got shaky hands deal with it." Crossing his arms, he looked away suppressing a laugh. A few minutes later, Jake returned. Giving a little spin in the outfit, Chandler was excited to see that it fit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7baf30738087a4887d8f11983561ae51""So what are we gonna call you... Santa-Viking?" Chris questioned. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b6f48b2fe3997372f93a93cc2957e7b0""Sure, sounds fitting." Yawning, Chris walked over to Jimmy and put his head on his shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fddf9712645db3a96e19e17f82148146""Can we go home now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ec3e69cc65999b07b52961d251299e19""You've done literally nothing to make you tired... but I guess we should. We've got an early start tomorrow!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc1dd76b84cf7dd7861616e62b41ee31""Alright then, see ya in the morning." As the group began to walk out, Jimmy decided to add a little more starting cash in the register, changing the 500 to 700. Grabbing the keys, he shut off the lights and locked the door behind him. The cold winter air hit him like a bag of bricks and he pulled his dark blue jacket closer to him. Cars were pulling out of the lot while he looked for his own. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3f39c0b1cf2f1ed013bff630a781e72d""Huh, that's weird... I could've sworn I parked right-" His eyes widened in panic as something muffled him. A hand. Kicking and screaming, his heart rate spiked to the point he could almost hear it thumping in his head. The grip around him got tighter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="27b4f5c95d5794700490e377b2a29481""Now." He tried to decipher the voice. A thick accent, maybe it's- But something was hit across his head and the faint lights on the side of the road disappeared into the velvety night.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
